Red's Family
'''Red's Family '''is a group within Litchfield Penitentiary headed by Galina "Red" Reznikov. Red's Family is fragmented in Season 6, due to Piper blaming Red for the riot (due to erroneously thinking Red’s actions had gotten Alex killed), Red realizing Frieda pinned Piscatella's death on her, half of the family being split between warring C-Block and D-Block and the rest of her family (Big Boo, Yoga Jones etc.) being transferred to an Ohio prison. Active Members *Galina "Red" Reznikov - Leader *Nicky Nichols - One of Red's daughters, and Red's closest friend and ally. *Lorna Morello - A current member of the group. Red supported her in-prison social movements because of her great influence. *Alex Vause - Red helped Alex hide Aydin's body, after which the two became closer. *Piper Chapman - Initially, they had an extremely bad relationship due to Piper's behavior, but after they became cellmates, the two began to care for each other. When Piper had a swastika branded on her arm by Maria, Red felt sorry for her and helped her transform her swastika into a window with Norma and Alex. Unofficial Members Inmates who are not officially part of the 'family', but are frequently seen with them: *Tiffany Doggett - After holding a vomit bag for Nicky, Nicky invites Doggett to eat lunch with her and the rest of the family, there are mixed reactions, but people come to the conclusion that she's changed. Doggett and Piper have their first normal conversation after their fight in "Can't Fix Crazy". Later, Red comes over and does not question it. Eventually Doggett and Big Boo become best friends and drift away from the others. *Gloria Mendoza - Initially, they did not like each other because of the competition of both in the kitchen. After Red returned as head of the kitchen, they became cordial. Although they have their own groups, Red and Gloria frequently work together for the common good. *Big Boo - Boo betrayed Red for the benefit of Vee and was expelled from the family. Although relations were cordial until Boo's transfer to Ohio post-riot, she was never officially part of the family again. *Alana Dwight (bunkmate of Red) *Stephanie Hapakuka (bunkmate of Red, Piper and Dwight) Former Members *Tricia Miller - One of Red's daughters. She was expelled from the group by Red after using drugs and having withdrawal. She died later after a drug overdose. *Mercy Valduto - She was released from prison after serving her sentence. *Jimmy Cavanaugh - Member of the Golden Girls. She was released from prison on "compassionate release" (in reality the prison was finding it too difficult to care for her dementia). *Taslitz - Member of the Golden Girls. She went to Max upon stabbing another inmate, after confusing her with Vee. *Jane Ingalls - Member of the group. She went to the SHU and was later compassionately released because she suffered from pneumonia. *Norma Romano (Different facility; seperated) *Erica Jones (Different facility; seperated) *Anita DeMarco (Different facility; seperated) *Gina Murphy (Different facility; seperated) *Carrie Black (Different facility; seperated) *Frieda Berlin (Red realized that Frieda betrayed her) *Irma Lerman (Unheard of since Season Three) Category:Cliques